Girl Talk
by WinchesterPhantom
Summary: Megan Wheeler goes underwear shopping with a friend.


**Girl Talk**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent

**Summary:** Post Season 7. Megan Wheeler goes underwear shopping with a friend.

**Summary:** I have no idea how I wrote this...I just did and its probably OOC. Hasn't been beta'd and as always I hope that you enjoy it.

* * *

"I'm bored!"

Megan Wheeler rolled her eyes as she sorted through the 50 percent off underwear bin in the large department store. She looked up to see her friend Yolanda, chewing gum, twisting her hair between her fingers and leaning against the bin. She still wasn't completely sure why Yolanda was coming underwear shopping with her. Actually she wasn't even sure how Yolanda had found out – though really her friend did have a way of finding stuff out.

"You didn't have to come," said Megan, looking back at the underwear.

"I thought this was going to be fun..." whined Yolanda, "Can't we just go? My feet hurt!"

She looked at her friend in disbelief, "When is underwear shopping ever fun? And it's your own fault for wearing heels,"

"The heels are completely necessary,"

"How are they?" said Megan, empathising each word carefully.

"When you're as short as me Megan, you need heels, it's really that simple," said Yolanda flipping her hair. Megan sighed and went back to sorting through the underwear. How hard it to find a decent pair of underwear which were just plain and simple – and cheap. She cringed as she saw one pair adorned with a strawberry saying 'eat me'. She quickly buried that pair.

"Holy shit!" said Yolanda suddenly.

Megan glanced at her friend.

"What?"

"That guy," said Yolanda pointing at a tall, well muscled, Greek looking guy over in the male underwear department, "He is simply gorgeous..."

"And taken," said Megan dryly, as an equally attractive woman wrapped her arms around the man. Love seemed like a freaking disease these days...everyone was out on the streets, professing it to the world. It made her sick – seriously.

"Why are you getting new underwear anyway?" asked Yolanda, "I thought you got some overseas,"

"I did,"

"And...?"

"Colin brought them for me," said Megan simply. She glared at the discount box – everything in there was cheap...and it wasn't the price. She looked over at the hanging racks of underwear, it looked like she was going to be paying full price after all.

"So...?"

Megan sighed and walked over to the racks.

"Megan – answer!" demanded Yolanda.

Megan stared at the bright green underwear before her and turned to her friend.

"I can't wear them Yo...he brought them, with his money – I can't wear stolen underwear!"

Yolanda rolled her eyes, "You aren't serious? Its underwear Megan...just super expensive French lingerie and so what if the money was well...its _French_ lingerie for fuck's sake!"

"It's the principle," said Megan sharply, "I just can't..."

"And yet your still wearing the ring," pointed out Yolanda.

Megan fingered the large engagement ring on her hand, twisting it around. The large diamond even seemed to sparkle in the crappy department store lighting.

"It was his Aunt's so it isn't the same thing, exactly," she said slowly, "I should probably mail it back to her..."

"Megan," interrupted Yolanda, "What is going on between you two? Seriously. Now I'm probably not the best person to talk to about relationships but –"

"You aren't? I would have never of realised," smirked Megan. Yolanda, in Megan's humble opinion, was like a younger female Mike Logan (if the rumours were true that was). She liked sex, she liked men, she liked...well it made her perfect for Vice. Megan had never known Yolanda to properly date someone – the closest she got to dating was hanging out with her friend Antonio. Not that dating was easy when you were an overworked NYPD detective but the point remained that Yolanda had probably slept with half the single men in the city.

Yolanda grinned, "Well I'm not, but nonetheless you need to sort this out – it's killing you,"

"It isn't killing me –"

"Megan – it is," said Yolanda firmly, "You need to talk to him, seriously,"

"I will," said Megan, "Just not at the moment..."

"Well okay then," said Yolanda watching Megan carefully. Suddenly her friend's eyes lit up, a devilish smile appearing on her face. Megan narrowed her eyes, what was she thinking?

"We need to go out," grinned Yolanda, "You, me, Macey and Jess – just the four of us and we'll have some fun,"

"I don't really –"

"Megan please, you need to get out. I'm not saying have sex or anything, just saying you need to go out and have a drink or two,"

Megan cringed remembering the last time she had gone drinking. She had ended up vomiting in Alex Eames toilet while the elder detective had wandered around her apartment in a circle, wasted as well. Everything besides that was a complete haze though.

"Come on Megan," insisted Yolanda, pouting slightly, "It'll be fun – just the four of us..."

Megan rubbed her eye and looked back at the underwear.

"Okay," she said in defeat.

Yolanda smiled, "It _will_ be fun – trust me,"

Megan rolled her eyes and went back to looking at the underwear.

About a minute later and on cue Yolanda said, "I'm bored,"

Note to self – never ever let Yolanda come underwear shopping with her again.

Ever.

**_Fin_**


End file.
